


Things that come after the rain

by Kidkiddo



Series: Daily high school life of Kageyama Tobio [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidkiddo/pseuds/Kidkiddo
Summary: What happens if Kageyama chose the moon instead?





	Things that come after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> These J-pop songs will be the death of me

Kageyama Tobio likes rain. A light drizzle, a hunch weather, a full out rainstorm, all of them works. He just likes the sensation of water running down from his hair to his face to his body, and the little spots of pressure where the raindrops collide with him, and how the raindrops something merge together, cohesive.

  
That's why he walks home coverless when the light drizzle turns into pouring rain after practice.

  
It was a Saturday, meaning that his school supplies were at home, and he just left his bag in the club room, not wanting it to get soaked in the weather.

  
He heard sighs and groans around him, complaints about the rain and how they’d have to walk; or in Hinata’s case, bike home in this weather. Kageyama decides to go out first, catching the unique scent of rain and the splattering sounds, prepared to go out armed with nothing but a thin jacket. He stands there for a few seconds, feeling the way the rain trails its way down his skin before walking off to the direction of his house, his hair already a mess.

  
Rain gives him a feeling of serenity. He sees everything clearer, sharper, even though his eyesight was limited from the rain. Everything is quieter, calmer, even though rain swallowed him with its voice.

  
His silence is soon to be interrupted by footsteps, however, somebody running from the rain, most likely. He tends to ignore those kinds of people normally, like he does with everyone in the street, and they ignore him too. But this time, the person slows down.

“Well, look at the king, completely drenched. How humiliating it must look.” A familiar voice drawls. Kageyama turns to look at him, swiping his bangs off his face. The blonde’s clothes are drenched, his face and hair escaping the wrath of the rain minimally because the boy held a newspaper above himself.

  
He looks down again. “Not really,” he responds. They continue to walk side by side.

  
“You’re going to get hypothermia like that, King, it's still March. At least I’ve got a waterproof jacket.” Tsukishima looks at his jacket, though it now resembles a rag instead, weighing him down.

  
“Shut up. Where’s Yamaguchi today? Don't you usually walk with him?”

  
“Violin performance. Surprisingly adept musically, that kid.”

  
“Mm,” Kageyama said, and wiped some water from his face and hair. Tsukishima looks at him.

  
“Where's your castle, king? You’re not going to back it back like this, you know. If you went to Kitagawa Daiichi, your house must be pretty far away.”

  
“So? Why would you care?”

  
“Because even though you’re a shit ruler, we still need our starting setter. Besides, Yamaguchi would be disappointed if you're too busy battling hypothermia to teach him how to jump serve. He'd have to start asking Oikawa, and as his best friend I prefer not having another self-promoted king in my life.”

  
“Well, it's not like I can go anywhere else, so unless you're willing to offer your house to me I'd have to go on like this anyway.”

  
“Then come to my house. Akiteru went back to collage and mom’s in Tokyo right now anyway.”

  
“I don't mind parents or siblings.”

  
“I couldn't care less about you; I just want my family to not bombard you with stupid questions when I bring someone other than Yamaguchi over.”

  
“Wow, thanks.”

  
Tsukishima makes a right turn, and he follows. Turns out his house is just around the corner.

  
It was your average sized house; a few plants on the side, two stories with the family name imprinted at the entrance. The porch provides cover for them, leaving the rain behind, and Tsukishima pulls out his keys.

  
He unlocks the door and gestures for him to get in, so he follows. “Pardon for the intrusion.”

  
“There's no one home, smartass.” Tsukishima steps in, water dripping across the floor.

  
“Well now there is.” He shoots him a glare.

  
“Don't move. I don't want you dripping shit on my floor.” He disappears, and after 5 minutes Kageyama wonders if he's alright. After he hears the shower turning on and off, he realizes that the asshole was just taking his sweet time.

  
When the blond finally comes out, towel in one hand and clothes in another, Kageyama gives him a glare, which results in an annoyed noise from him. “Be grateful that I’m giving you clothes. Now go take bath, would you? Second room on the left.” He leaves to the kitchen, making himself tea.

  
Kageyama manages to find the bathroom, and to his surprise he sees a bath already prepared, fresh. He hops into the bath, putting his chin against his knees because the bath wasn’t long enough to fit his long legs. The warmth soon overtakes him, and he sinks into the water. Maybe he didn’t really hate Tsukishima after all.

 

He must’ve sat there staring off to nothingness for a little too long, because he hears a knock, followed by “King, did you drown in there?”

  
That snaps him back to reality again, and he gives a quick sassy reply before getting out of the tub and putting on his clothes.

  
He finds the taller boy on the couch curled up with a book about archaeologists. What a nerd, he thought. Tsukishima looks over when he hears Kageyama approaching, and points to a cup of tea on the table. Kageyama gets the message, and gingerly sits on the sofa while sipping the tea, wondering if it was a trap and the tea was poison.

  
“So,” Tsukishima starts. “Hinata.”

  
“What about him?”

  
“When are you going to make a damn move.”

  
Kageyama looks over, startled. “What.” _He knows?_

  
As if reading his mind, Tsukishima answers, “Of course I know. You’re not a subtle person in the least.”

  
Kageyama looks away. “Shut up.”

  
“Then get out. The rain’s stopped, your clothes are at the entrance.”

  
“Fine.” Tsukishima doesn’t even look up from his book once.

* * *

 

“I-I like you that way, dumbass.”

  
Surprise. Embarrassment. “...I’m sorry, Ka-Kageyama, but I don’t really have… that kind of feelings for you.”

  
“...’S fine. Pretend nothing happened. We can’t let this affect volleyball anyways.”

  
Concern. “You sure?”

  
“Yeah, fine. I’m over it already.”

 

Playful. “Still best friends and best rivals, Yamayama-kun?

  
“Yeah, whatever, dumbass.”

* * *

 

He likes the rain because it seems ts fit his mood. Light drizzles means he’s happy, giving him a strange Ghibli vibe, while a rainstorm fits his anger perfectly. It stormed after his last middle school match. 

  
“Heavy rains, expect a minimal of 40mm,” says the weatherman on TV. “Good god, it’s like the sky is crying!”

  
He leaves practice again without as much as a jacket to cover against the harsh rain. It covers the blonde’s footsteps.

  
An umbrella appears on top of Kageyama’s head, blocking out the rain, and he turns around sharply.

  
“Jesus Christ, King, that unsightly look is going to make you even uglier than you are,” Tsukishima says with a smug look at Kageyama's glare. 

  
Kageyama smacks his hand away. “Shut up, bastard.”

  
“Oh,” he pesters. “Look who got dumped.”

 

“What is your fucking problem?” He hated it. He hated how he has to crane his neck up more to look at him than anyone else.

  
“You’re getting soaked.”

  
“Oh, you’re gonna make me to go to yours again?”

  
“No one made you do anything; I just stated that I didn’t want Oikawa in my life. And I still don’t. So learn to bring an umbrella until it’s above 20 degrees.”

  
Kageyama turns around, making his way down the road. “Aren’t you going to come?”

  
The blonde smirks. “And you still don’t use an umbrella.”

* * *

 

He leaves the bathroom again, drying his hair with a towel, and finds Tsukishima in the same position as he was the last time he visited.

  
“Tea.” He nods his head towards the table. Kageyama curls up on the couch, praying that it wasn't rude, then thinking why should he care. It was Tsukishima, not another person.

  
“So, I take that your confession did go well?”

  
He glares at the taller boy. “No fucking shit, Sherlock. If it did I wouldn't be here.”

  
“Mm, would be having kinky bum sex with your boyfriend instead, I suppose. In your wildest dreams.”

  
Kageyama flushes. “I- I don't-”

  
“Really don't need to know about your sex fantasies, King, so spare me the details.” He flips the page casually.

  
He laughs. “God, what is your problem?”

  
At that, he raises his eyebrows and laughs, a real one that Kageyama actually finds quite pleasant, and he finds himself smiling too. He doesn’t like his fake one, the one he uses all too often when he teases cruelly.

  
“Problems? While on that matter, let's talk about yours. You just got dumped.”

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“Obviously not. You’re just sopping over it. Get some chocolate and cake; that helps. I have in the fridge. Get me a slice while you’re at it.”

  
While Kageyama was cutting cake, Tsukishima asks, “Why Hinata, honestly? He has the eyes of everyone. Even the antisocial Nekoma setter is attracted.”

  
“What.”

  
He laughs again. “Is it really that much of a surprise?”

  
“Can’t you tell by my reaction?”

  
“Good point. Anyways, don’t get to depressed. We still need you idiots for nationals, however minimal.”

  
“Excuse you? We’re both regulars!”

  
“Barely.”

  
“That’s like saying you’re barely pregnant. You’re either pregnant or not.” He hands the strawberry cake to him.

 

“Argh, whatever.” Though a little smile still inches across his face.

They sit there for a bit, enjoying their cake, letting the sweetness spread in his mouth. The dark-haired finds himself agreeing that cake and chocolate makes everything better. Being in comfortable silence, with only the rain spalttering on the windows, makes him forget about it, even if for just a little. 

Tsukishima brings his plate to the sink. “Anyways, what's your deal with rain? Are you trying to get soaked? Don't tell me you’re some weird masochist.”

“I'm not some weird masochist!”

"Who knows?" Tsukishima winks, freaking  _winks_ at him, and Kageyama finds himself in a puddle on the ground.

"I'm not as dirty-minded as you."

  
“Yeah? Then why are you trying to get yourself soaked in March? Use some common sense, would you? I guess there's no room since it's just volleyball and Hinata the entire time.”

  
The water spills from his cup, and his smile fades. “I don’t have Hinata and volleyball in my head the entire time.”

  
“Oh really? What is this bullshit I’m hearing?”

  
Kageyama clenches his fist and bits his lips. “Why the fuck are you always like this? I can never have a single conversation with you that doesn't end up in a fight! It was going okay before; do you have a problem with me or something?” He liked it before, when they're able to talking normally. But. 

  
“Well yes, maybe I do.” The taller boy turns to him, his book long forgotten. “Maybe I'm really fucking done with you not giving a flying fuck about other people unless it's volleyball related. Or are you just blind to feelings all together, King? Maybe that's why you were so shunned in Kitagawa.”

  
“Why do you bring that up so much? Why do you call me ‘King’? That's over a year ago.”

  
“Because you haven't changed, King. Maybe you learned what romance and lust is, maybe you learnt about ‘teamwork’ and all that, but outside of the court, outside of that, you haven't changed. Still oblivious to feelings, still doesn't give a damn about anything else. Even if you knew about feelings, you would ignore it, would you? I feel bad for all those girls confessing in the courtyard.”

  
He stands up. “You know what, fuck you too.”

  
The taller boy mirrors him, and for that moment Tsukishima struck a more pissed expression that he could ever thought possible. He was downright furious.

  
“Then leave. Go in the damn rain that you love so much.”

  
“Fine.”

  
Kageyama leaves, and just this once he thought maybe he didn't like the rain so much.

* * *

 

He couldn't sleep that night.

  
He's changed, hasn't he? He thought he did. People say he did. But that was all on court. Maybe the blonde was right.

  
But- a thought struck him. But why was he so concerned with it? Why did he make such a big fuss with it? Was it's something to do with Yamaguchi? He knew he wasn't the best with feelings, so if he accidentally hurt his he should apologize tomorrow.

  
Strangely, his thoughts didn't travel to the bright orange boy until much later, and a lump fell to his chest, his first love so kindly dealt with yet so absolutely denied.

Maybe he wasn't cut out for feelings after all.

* * *

 

“Yamaguchi, can I talk to you?”

  
“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

“Did- Did I accidentally hurt your feelings or something before?”

  
Confusion. Surprise. “Er, no? Why?”

  
“Oh, nothing. Just- something came up and I was just wondering.”

  
“Was it Tsukki again?”

  
This time it was Kageyama who is surprised.

  
“Thought so. Don't pay much to the mean things he says, though his reasons…”

  
“Yamaguchi, what are you doing?” The blonde calls from the entrance.

  
“Sorry Tsukki!”

  
“You're teaching the neighbor kid in 15 minutes.”

  
“Coming!” He turns to him. “Sorry Kageyama, catch you some other time.”

  
“Okay, bye.”

  
Before leaving, Tsukishima sends him one last look, turning away when Hinata asks him for more tosses, Daichi yelling at them to go home.

  
So if it's not Yamaguchi, then why?

* * *

 

It seems like Yamaguchi knows exactly why.

  
Yamaguchi’s seen the look his best friend gives the genius setter and his partner. He's seen how he clenches his fist and straightens his jaw when the setter looks over. It's the same thing he does when he's scared.  
It's also what he does when he's hiding something.

  
His best friend isn't dumb, in fact not remotely, so it's no surprise he knew about the setter’s unreciprocated feelings for the small middle blocker, and it's only a matter of time before Yamaguchi put 2 and 2 together and finds out that Tsukishima Kei has developed feelings for Kageyama, despite the smart asshole reputation he likes to uphold.

  
When Kageyama suddenly asked a weird question out of the blue, he knew that Tsukki said something stupid to uphold his reputation despite his feelings. He's been looking dreadful for the past week or so leading up to it, so it only was a matter of time. Yamaguchi would like to end his friend’s suffering, so it was in his favor that Kageyama, again, attempted to walk home without a umbrella. The only difference was that Yamaguchi was present, and he will talk to Kageyama alone.

* * *

  
  
Yamaguchi’s mom was really nice, he thought, as she and Yamaguchi brought him snacks they made.

  
“So, about the thing last time….” Yamaguchi starts off.

  
Kageyama is glad to finally address it. “Yes, that's been itching at me for a while.”

  
“Okay, tell me what happened.”

  
So he starts to explain, about what Tsukishima said the other day, and why he thought he cared. Yamaguchi was deep in thought for the entire time, seeming a little amused at times for reasons he'd very much like to know.

  
“Kageyama, no offense, but Tsukki isn't too off when he said you were oblivious to feelings.”

  
“Well, he’s pretty damn oblivious to feelings to, despite his smartass observative personality.”

  
Yamaguchi is surprised, before laughing to the point where he had tears in his eyes. People called the tall blonde many things before, but oblivious is a new one.

  
It seems ridiculous at the beginning. Tsukishima was one of the smartest people he knew, and he picks up and notices things way before anyone else. He bets that he picked up on Kageyama’s crush on Hinata before the setter even knew it himself. But if there’s one thing that he’s bad at, it’s self-reflection. Maybe it is because Yamaguchi has known him for half his life, but he notices again and again that Tsukishima has no awareness of his own feelings.

  
Kageyama watches him laugh, confused, but Yamaguchi reassures him that it was nothing. “Just- talk to that asshole, okay? If he cuts you off or something, just scream at him.”

  
“Um.”

  
“I’m just sayin’ it works for me.” Yamaguchi gives him a cheeky grin. “Also, consider why _you_ care so much.” Before Kageyama could ask him what it means, his mom calls.

  
“Tadashi! Dinner!”

  
“Coming!” He turns to Kageyama. “So, wanna stay over for dinner? We got curry.”

* * *

 

Fate is rigged.

  
He brought an umbrella to avoid the awkward conversations with Tsukishima again, but the baseball just had to break it. They apologized profusely, and he forgave him, but it’s not like any of them can stay until 6:30 like Kageyama.

  
So of course, Yamaguchi has another violin student to teach and Tsukishima pesters him. He’s already used to the cycle. In fact, when Tsukishima was doing homework instead of reading a book about dinosaurs, he was surprised.

  
Tsukishima gives him a look and opens his mouth, but before he could say anything Kageyama stifles him. “Come to bombard me with reasons why I’m a pompous King?”

  
“Surprised you even know the word ‘bombard’.” A tint of frustration itches in him, but Yamaguchi’s advice stick with him. He takes a deep breath.

  
“Look, I know you don’t like me. I just want to know why. You know, teammates function better when they communicate outside of volleyball-”

  
“And of course it goes back to volleyball.”

  
“It-”

  
“And why do you want to know why? Don’t give me some bullshit volleyball excuse, we play fine without suffering out of volleyball.”

 

“CAN YOU JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?”

  
He stares back, unfazed. “Not until you tell me why.”

  
He is this close to punching him. “Because I’m just curious, okay? And-” he chews on his lip. “I don’t want to be a pompous ruler, okay? Now answer.”  _Is that really why?_

  
“Huh. But didn’t I tell you the reasons why last time? Insensitive to feelings, oblivious as shit, ignorant, volleyball and Hinata obsessed, do I really need to say more?”

  
“Hinata?” The confession. Kageyama tries not to think about it. “I’m not obsessed. Why are you taking all this so personally? None of it affects you.”

  
He looks taken aback at the question, uncertainty spreading on his face. “I- I don’t know!”

  
“Well do some self-reflecting, will you? It’s like you’re trying to push yourself away from me and get closer at the same time. I don’t know how to act towards you, let alone know what to think of you!”

  
“Fine then. I got why. You get on my nerves. Just everything you do annoys me to the core. It’s like you’re in your own world, dammit. You never give anyone else another look unless it’s Hinata and volleyball.”

  
“Well how the hell are you supposed to know I look at you when you avoid my eyes at all costs! Even Oikawa doesn’t annoy me as much as I annoy you, and he tried smacking me when I was in 7th grade. The closest I’ve come to smacking you was the first day I met you.”

  
“What a sad day it was, too.”

  
“Just- argh, whatever. Get your shit together first, then I’ll ask you.”

  
“Say that to a mirror.”

  
“Goodbye.”

  
“Get out.”

  
Kageyama turns to leave. “You know, you’re kinda terrible at lying. You do that weird thing with your hands and jaw and eyes. You know why; you just don’t want to tell me. Stop being such a brick wall. It’s not like you need to hide anything.”

  
Tsukishima stands up, fists clenching and unclenching, and heads towards the staircase. “If you refuse to leave, I’m going. Don’t come upstairs.”

  
“Screw you.”

  
“STOP BEING SO DAMN PERSISTENT!” Tsukishima turns around, and he’s never seen the blonde’s face get so red with anger. “Fine, I’ll give you what you want. I-” he turns away. “I FUCKING LOVE YOU, OKAY? Now just fucking leave. I’ll pay you 100 yen for you to leave.”

  
So Kageyama leaves, slams the door with a loud bang, but doesn’t return home. Instead, he walks around the neighbourhoods in between his and Tsukishima’s, and thought that it is maybe better if he hadn’t been so stubborn.

  
“It’s rained a ton this past month, hasn’t it? Wonder who’s feeling so down recently,” says the weatherman. “We’re going to have ourselves a storm later tonight, so be careful and avoid going outside if you can!”

* * *

 

Kageyama hides out in the local convenience store, wishing for just 200 yen for an umbrella for this ridiculous weather. It’s not like he can call anyone; his parents were visiting friends for the week and it would trouble everyone else too much to come outside in such weather.

  
The bell rings, and somebody came in with a hoodie. They grab a shopping basket and picks chocolate and cake off the shelves, and Kageyama is reminded of the blonde boy from earlier. That was one of the only times they had a normal conversation, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a little nice.

Why did he care about Tsukishima's damn opinion? A image of his smile, the genuine one, and his twinkling eyes make its way into his mind, but he shook his head. 

He didn't love him. Did he? It's not like he wants to be the reason the smile appears. It's not like he can imagine being with him more easily than he can with anyone. 

He's still in love with Hinata. Then why is the rejection replaced with him?

  
The customer turns around fully, facing him, and there is the blond hair and amber eyes. The baggy clothes and the way he was slouching masked his full 6’3 height.

  
“What are you doing here?” he hisses.

  
“Escaping the rain, obviously.” He looks at his empty wallet. “And I don’t even have a single yen on me to buy an umbrella.”

  
“Tch,” he turns around, annoyed. “Whatever.” Kageyama continues to watch him internally debate over the kind of chocolate he is to buy and count the money in his wallet.

  
“You do realize I never dumped you, right?” The words suddenly erupts from his mouth.

  
The blonde stops cold. “What?”

  
“I mean-” he looks away. “Didn’t you say that chocolate and cake helps with stuff like that?”

  
“And who said I’m getting it because some non-existent breakup?”

  
“It’s not like you have a test to study until 3 am for,” he said.

  
“And how do you know that?”

  
“If there was Yamaguchi would’ve freaked out at least once today.”

  
“Hmph.” He puts all his things down at the cash register and pays. “Not that it concerns you.” He picks up his umbrella. “You’re gonna rot in this place tonight. The rain ain’t stopping until tomorrow afternoon.”

  
“Can I stay over at yours, then?”

  
The blonde gives him a ridiculous look. “What?”

  
“I’ll sleep on the couch.”

  
“Can’t your parents pick you up or something?”

  
“If they could would I still be here?”

  
“Fine!” He opens the door and gestures him outside. “You stay dry. I ain’t giving you clothes.”

  
“Yeah, yeah.”

  
They start walking, and Kageyama puts a hand on Tsukishima’s waist.

  
“Wha- what are you doing?” The taller boy blushes.

  
“Making sure I don’t get wet.”

  
“Whatever.” Tsukishima looks away. “Isn't it better if I walk you home, anyway?”

  
“It's a long walk.”

  
“As you said, it's not like I have any exams or homework left to do.”

 

“Okay then.” Kageyama tightens the grip on his waist. “I'll lead, then.”

  
They walk on the streets, occasionally turning a corner.

 

“So, why do you like the rain so much? You never answered last time.”

  
Kageyama looks at him. “Yeah, maybe because you called me a masochist and told me I was Hinata and volleyball obsessed.” He catches the other boy smirking. “I will wipe that off your face.”

  
He laughs. “Yeah, sure. How do I know you're not some kinky masochist?”

  
“Because I'm not, dammit!” Pink tints his cheeks. “I just- rain is calming, okay? The smell, the sound, the feeling, everything. And I like it when I'm in water and it runs down. It feels nice.”

  
“Water kink. You should've just pursued swimming instead.”

  
“Shut up.” Tsukishima grins smugly.

  
At this point, they could see Kageyama’s house, an average looking one with the family name plastered in front in a fancy font.

  
“Petrichor.”

  
“What?”

  
“There's a word for the smell of rain. Petrichor. Just thought you should know it, since you know.” They walk up the front steps, and both of them wishes that it took longer, though the thoughts remains unspoken.

  
“Of course you would know it.”

 

"Yeah, since I actually have a brain.”

  
“Shut up.” The blonde smirks.

  
_Man, I gotta wipe that shit-eating smirk off this face._ So Kageyama does, launching himself straight towards the blonde and pressing their lips together.

  
“Wh-Wha-” he stumbles backwards.

  
“I did say I was gonna wipe that stupid smirk off your face, right?”

  
Tsukishima looks at him and his smug grin, surprised, and laughs. “You could’ve just punched me or something, you know.” He doesn’t listen.

  
_It’s beautiful._

  
Kageyama notices that his eyes flickers between light brown and amber, mirroring the rain. He finds his hands finding the other person’s face, and kisses him again. It’s different this time. Softer.

  
It leaves them breathless. Kageyama’s hand lingers on Tsukishima’s before opening the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” That’s a promise.

  
Tsukishima gives him a little wave, and steps back out into the rain.

  
“What a surprising change in weather! The rain has lessened to a light drizzle, almost like music, don’t ‘cha think? It seems like the sky is quite beautiful this evening. Crepuscular rays have broken from the clouds, so enjoy your evenings!”

  
Maybe for just today, he can just throw away his umbrella and enjoy the rain. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't mean for this to be posted on Valentine's Day but it just worked out so I'm happy. And it's also International Fanworks day what a day to be alive lmao


End file.
